cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M16 Mk. II pulse rifle
STop with the edit wars already. Im trying to help. THis Gun is weak on Tanks have you remember it?(Assaulthead 18:43, 23 October 2007 (UTC)) :It's obvious. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:45, 23 October 2007 (UTC) how do you know it's a .22 caliber i never saw that in the manuals :McNeil's helmet HUD in GDI's intro. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 22:07, 4 June 2008 (UTC) MikaelGrizzly|Shaur M. S. Grizlin i think the nod rifle was well i think it was a smaller caliber because in the cut scenes it uses no more then a quick burst to down nod soldiers and in the game if you're not playing above normal then the GDI infantry kills fast then Nod infantry. i would add this but i would like a second opinion A commando/carbine variant? I'm sure several of you have noticed it before, but the GDI M16 Mk.IIs seen in the pre-rendered cutscenes look a lot like the M41A Pulse Rifle from the Alien franchise, (which is seen in a Firestorm FMV, by the way), and look rather plain, whereas the ones seen in the live action cutscenes have similar general builds, but different stocks, no carrying handles, advanced targeting systems, etc. I assume that, since these are only seen wielded by McNeil, Chandra, and GDI soldiers accompanying them, that it is not the main-line model used in the CG cutscenes, but is an advanced commando model (no C&C pun intended) or even a carbine. I find it likely, as Nod also uses M16 Mk.IIs which have only basic resemblance to GDI's (I believe the parallel development story.) Anyone have some thoughts? --Braidenvl 21:19, 27 July 2008 (UTC) *Update I just remembered that Nod soldiers use M16 Mk.IIs which are made using M16 props in live action cutscenes, yet wield the semi-iconic rectangle-shaped gun in CG cutscenes, cameo images, and even the Militant cameo in Kane's Wrath. In the DOS Tiberian Dawn manual, Nod minigunners are stated as using GAU-3s, yet real M16s in the Gold manual. Maybe the assault rifles of Tiberian Sun are not all the same basic weapon, as previously believed. I mean, TWI went from everyone using GAU-3s (Noddies have them in the POW FMV), to using GAU-3s and M16s, to using AR-70s at the end of the war. Having a whopping total of four assault rifles in Tiberian Sun just makes the war seem bigger. --Braidenvl 21:27, 27 July 2008 (UTC) the show space above and beyond used the same rifle as seen used by O'Neil and they had 12 of these and called them M86M4s and i thought that the Nod used a modified M16 that fired pulse rounds like the M16mk2 my think is they used modified old M16s giving them the terrorist theme Caseless? Do you think it uses caseless ammo? it would have to as it never expended shells when fired even if that was over looked by the people making the movies it would make a lot of sense as the clips are small and the GD2 is caseless if you look at the men firing up close